rise_of_fireclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thornclaw
'' '' "Thornclaw's nostrils flared minutely as he let out a patient sigh, and Brambleclaw admired his self-control. If Squirrelpaw had spoken to him like that, he would have been tempted to rake his claws over her ear." Affiliations 'Thornclaw '''is a large, golden brown tabby tom Current: ThunderClan Past: LionClan (Modern) Age: Approx 7.5 years Also known as: Thornkit, Thornpaw '''Family-' Mother: Frostfur Brother: Brakenfur Sister: Brightheart, Cinderpelt 'Education-' Mentor(s): Mousefur Apprentices: Sootfur, Shrewpaw, Poppyfrost, Briarlight 'Deputy Position-' Preceded by- Squirrelflight 'Book Appearences-' All Rise of FireClan novels History . :Thornkit is not mentioned by his name, but he and his siblings are suspected of being captured by Yellowfang, when they were actually kidnapped by Clawface. They are later rescued by Firepaw, a ThunderClan patrol, and a handful of ShadowClancats. :Thornpaw becomes a new apprentice, along with his sister, Brightpaw. He is given Mousefur as his mentor, while Brightpaw is apprenticed to Whitestorm. He is described as being very excited at his naming ceremony, and impatiently rushes forward for Bluestar to give him his name, while his sister is more hesitant and approaches more slowly. :When Fireheart announces that they need a hunting patrol, Sandstorm says that Mousefur and Whitestorm have taken their apprentices out, and Brightpaw and Thornpaw couldn't wait. When Fireheart is punished by Bluestar and has to become an "apprentice" again, Brightpaw and Thornpaw stare at him wide-eyed and shocked when he enters the apprentices' den. :During the battle with Tigerclaw's rogues, Thornpaw fights Nightwhisper, who was trying to kill Fireheart, and badly wounds his tail, sending him fleeing to the alleys where he once lived before, as a rogue. :Thornpaw is first mentioned by Cloudpaw when he is arguing with his mentor, Fireheart, about showing respect for prey. Later, Fireheart asks Thornpaw if he has seen his apprentice, Cloudpaw. Thornpaw shakes his head in reply, and Fireheart tells him to take the mice Thornpaw had caught straight to the elders. Runningwind is seen taking Thornpaw with him toward the camp entrance and Fireheart asks what they are doing. Runningwind replies that he is taking Thornpaw out to teach him how to catch squirrels. :The day that Bluestar and Fireheart attempt to visit the Moonstone, Fireheart tells Mousefur to lead the dawn patrol and to take Thornpaw with her. :A few days later, when Fireheart and Whitestorm discuss the evening patrol, Fireheart suggests that Runningwind could take Mousefur and Thornpaw. The patrol is attacked by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues following him. He and Mousefur survive, but Runningwind is killed. Thornpaw comes back to camp with Mousefur to tell the Clan about the attack. He is injured and has to see Yellowfang. His paw bleeds longer than it should have, but Cinderpelt comes up with a successful solution. Yellowfang tells Thornpaw to press the cobweb and horsetail onto his own paw to much of Thornpaw's surprise. The Lost Prophecy He was the deputy who took Squirrelflight's place when she became pregnant with Bramblestar's kits. He is almost always seen by his leader's side, accompanying his adventures with unsure patience. He is sometimes seen with Squirrelflight or Rowanstar, but through out the book he is only seen with Bramblestar when he is seen at all. More information coming soon.. :Much later, he goes on the dawn patrol with Longtail, Mousefur, and Dustpelt. :